Harry gets his parents and others back
by harry james potter evans
Summary: They are at the cottage hiding everyone from the first and second war are coming back. Its the horcrux hunt.6th& 7th year.
1. Chapter 1

Lily POV

Lily woke up to being in the middle of a cemertary. _" Where am I"_ thought Lily._,__" oh no what happened to harry, no my baby he died, wait James is back as well."_ Lily went and woke him up. They saw a teenager that looked just like them staring at them. " HARRY, is that you oh my baby." said Lily. Harry instead of returning to the Dursleys married Ginny and kept it a private affair for Ginny and Mrs. Weasley to plan. He enjoyed it. He looked through their memories and saw they were who they are. Dumbeldore and his wife Athena are immortal and are Oceanus and teyhrs. James was hugging harry as well. Harry shook his head at Remus. Remus instaly knew just like Sirius had returned they had returned. Every from this war and the first war were returning. They went back to the cottage and hid there. The Fideilus charm I up and Sirius secret keeper. Remus has yet to figure why Ginny and Live together.

Only right now Lily was making dinner for everyone at the cottage. John her brother must be doing good. He lives woth the Dursleys and always defended her. Their looking for horcruxes. So that's what Voldemort used to survive. Lily had found one of the Horcruxes of Lord Voldemort and brought the ring to the cottage and hid it. she didn't want anyone finding it. His friends Ron and Hermione are married to and helping him." Harry darling could you come here." said Lily. ," I know your ooking for horcruxes of Voldemort and I have one." " Your kidding right mum." said Harry. " No I'm not, I have kept it in my jewely box and no one would go in there." said Lily. Lily led him into the master bedroom. She opened the Jewelry box door and showed him the ring. She also brought huffelpuffs cup that is also a horcrux out to him. " ERxractis." said Lily. A piece of Voldemorts soul came out of Harry's scar and landed in a jar that is unbreakable.

Lily gave him a baslick Fang to use on the ring. Harry stabbed the ring and it went Argghhhhhhhhhhhhhh. She had cast the muffilato spell all around the room. Lily gave him the cup, she had stunned Bellatrix and Left her with a duplicate cup. He stabbed the cup and it went AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH. They were now down two horcruxes. Harry contacted Dumbeldore and told him what happened. Lily went back to making dinner. She also had the locket but she would give them it at a later time. Voldemort would never know where they were because they changed the address. The dinner was finished and they ate it. Harry seemed to be telling his friends about the horcruxes that are destroyed. They seemed happy that they had made at least some progress on the horcrux hunt. She would figure later how to get rid of the horcrux that had been in harry. The replica of the locket she left at Grimmauld place was now with Mundungus Fletcher.

She liked her daughter- in- law. Ginny seemed such a beautiful child. Molly used to baby sit James when he was little and her as well. She is going to stay safe. Justin Sirius's son is safe here. I love to see him always.


	2. Chapter 2

Bellatrix POV

" My Lord I have a report." said Bellatrix. " Go ahead Bella." said Voldemort. " Well the death eaters you sent out are back and got rid of our primary targets." said Bellatrix. Master has a look that's telling me that he needs to be told about what we have accomplished. _" Should I tell him, no don't be ridicklous. He would have already known by know." _thought Bellatrix. " Bella would you like to tell me something in private." said Voldemort. " Yes master I would." said Bellatrix. Voldemort ordered the other death eaters out. " Master my kids I had back then are also yours, I was afraid you would try to get rid of them, you were drunk when it happened because we had just won battle." said Bellatrix.," I thought about what would happen if you ever found out." " Bella are you trying to say I'm a father." said Voldemort. " Yes master." said Bellatrix. Voldemort was in shock, he had been drunk after winning a battle and Bella and him had children. " Alex, Anglene come here." said Bellatrix.

The kids came and introduced themselves to master. Master had come and told me they were stay here and I was to as well and that he going teach them in the dark arts.."

Sirius POV

I keep our place hidden. Voldemort has a son and daughter. He can teach them how to do what he can do. The dementors haved joined his side. I keep the cottage under protection. Remus and Tonks keep hanging around here. I think their afraid of what I they had a child like Lily and James in the first war. Harry is a welcome surprise. Katie is having Fred's baby. The death eaters send dark objects to their emenies. They were safe and that's all that mattered. I remember heading into the veil and Harry ran in after me. _" Harry what are you doing here, wait where are we." said Sirius," Justin what are doing here." " I have the resurrection stone and able to talk to you." said Justin.," Also I have been hit with a fatal spell." " I saw you two went into the Veil of dear mother has heard , even though she abused me, she is crying and I hear it." said Justin. I knew that he wouldn't be able to live with her again. I keep him and harry with me. The veil was what would keep us here forever and I knew what we were seeing. I knew we were seeing James and Lily._

_I knew that the Veil was showing us what we were seeing. " Padfoot what are you doing here." said James.," Harry, Justin oh no, oh no." " Voldemort finally won. We were to late to save you." said James. " James we may be here but harry alt least went through the veil to try to save me." said Sirius. " What are you talking about padfoot." said James. " I mean that Harry survived to the age of 15." said Sirius. " Wait you mean he Didn't die as a baby." said James. " No James but the best thing is were at Least together." said Sirius. " Yeah your right Padfoot." said James. " Oh Harry my baby." said Lily. " Hi mum." said Harry. I saw what Harry had in his eyes. Justin was still alive but in a coma. I saw Carline Malfoy crying over Justin. I kept seeing everything when we saw a order meeting." Everyone Harry Potter and Sirius Black is dead." said Albus. Everyone were sad. Voldemort was celebrating._

_I see the news papers. They keep hoping to hear that we survived the news of the battle. Ginny looks very sad at school and won't listen to anyone. Dumbeldore keeps looking for an answer and finds a potion that can bring people back. He knows that no one knows about it and starts looking every where to get the ingredinents. Ginny didn't have that glow anymore. I started to feel my heart break. Harry felt his heart also breaking at seeing Ginny." Harry Ginny wouldn't want you sad." said Sirius. Marlene and me are back together. Harry and his true soul mate deserve to be together. Harry sees Cedric and Is Happy to see people he saw die. I see what Ginny does on her dates with Dean Thomas. Petunia is crying constantly and doesn't stop. She screams LILY I'M SORRY. I see Justin comes back from the coma and every one who comes starts coming back to Life. I wake up and take custody of Justin back ._

_The ones who come are Harry, Lily, Cedric, James, everyone from the first war, and recently from the second, and me._


	3. Chapter 3

_"_Sirius POV

I think that it is great Dumbeldore has them doing their sixth year. Harry came back and married Ginny. Now the Summer came and I won't let Justin out of my sights , my nephew Regulus Augustus Black is my brother Regulus Arcturus Black son. My brother has custody of his son. Caroline was found out when she was one that she was abusing our son. So since none of my releatives would take him, I took him and he stayed with me in Azkaban and Petunia took Harry to Azkaban to see me. She knew I was innocent. She told Harry. I kept Justin close so he would never see my crazy cousin Bella. Andy wouldn't even take him. I kept him away from the most vile people in Azkaban. Justin was one when they found him at home with Caroline trying to use the cructauis curse on our kid. Reggie Jr. went into my custody as well. I didn't know what people would do if they saw them.

I think when they are little about what the dementors would do. The minister gave me my wand back. The dementors would try to take their happiness away. I think that Bella had to stay even though she was free to take care of kids so Aurors could watch her. Three kids , TWo from Voldemort, and one named Frederick from Rhoduphous. I knew that my cousin Andy remembered me but thought I had killed Lily and James. The two were growing up with me in my cell. Bella visited me just to see Regulus's kid. I hid them behind me. Justin couldn't remember his mother toturing him. Bellatrix said something that only people in the order could know." the dark lord is planning to destroy the potters and Longbottoms. They got Neville's parents back to sanity. Neville now would grow up with his parents. Ausgusta and Ausgutus help raise Neville. Bellatrix is in the order. Narcissa didn't talk to Andy like Bella didn't. Andy's patruonus is a dog like mine. Bella did a patrounus and it looks like a dog. I knew what that meant. She missed Andy. Narcissa has a kid named Draco. Vernon actually nevered hurted harry because Petunia would stand in front of Harry.

He thinks of memories. **"**_Bella why are you talking to me." said Sirius. " Your my only other sane family member in here." Said Bella.," I miss Andy and The family along with Narcissa encourage her disownment. I don't agree with them. The dark lord also is the one I love but I love my sister more." The Kids are two and debating how which move they should do next. My next thoughts are of how Araina got in here for almost attacking Reggie Jr. I keep thinking of how Justin is doing without his mother. " Bella why are so calm with me , shouldn't you be mad because I betrayed Lily and James." said Bella.," Aunt Wambuluga one day will be gone and you will have to fill her shoes." " Peter Petegriew also I know is a Death Eater. You think that me being at the death eater meetings that and talking with Peter about many topics. At order meetings I talked with Lily and they told me Peter is their secret keeper. They were two out of a few people who knew my real Identy." said Bella._

_" I kept my Identy a secret so no one would tell the dark lord." said Bella.," I kept chatting with Peter and he went on to tell me about how he was keeping his job as a spy and the dark Lord was interested in his information, he was always sneaky and made sure he was never seen." " He's an animagius, his form is a rat. We all did that for to keep Remus company." Sirius whispered. " Now it makes sense on how he kept hidden. I saw him always rushing to give the dark lord news. Petegriew never would want to face the dark lord's wrath." said Bella.," I should know, I'm one of his high ranking death eaters. He trusted me with information even death eaters older and have servered longer don't know." Sirius's eyes got wide." Wormtail gladly volunteered to be the spy,I remember when he told the dark lord where the potters were. Master I bring great news, I know where the potters . Where are they Wormtail, answer me , where are they. The dark lord." said Bella._

_" Then he tells the dark lord. Then the dark lord sets off to kill all the potters." said Bella.," He's afraid all the death eaters would kill him for getting rid of the dark lord. Well I that while Barty Crouch JR., Rhouduphus, and Rabatian went after the aurors. My true love was without a body." " I set to kill Petegriew as vengeance for destroying Master the greatest wizard alive, and making him without a body. I know but serving dumbeldore so I can have master as prisoner if he loses angianist potter is the only other plan I have. I was going brutaully kill Wormtail for destroying our masters body. Make him beg for death when he would think he would get out so easily without punishment." said Bella.," I wanted to get rid of him so badly."_


	4. Chapter 4

Sirius POV

The memory continue._ " He was the secret keeper for the Potters so I put the imperious curse on him so he wouldn't tell where they were. I had a plan that was genious. The dark lord would never know where the Potter kid was and I could keep the dark lord whole and healthy. The one I love would never achieve his goal but would be safe. I got from Lily letters knowing they were safe and the spell still worked on Petegriew. He ran because he knew I would kill him for destroying the love of my life." said Bella. " Bella he ran because you were after him." said Sirius. " Yes I was right behind you and he saw me. He became white as a ghost and knew I would avenge the dark lord. Then he yelled about betraying them and I knew that my cover would be blown and I would kill him at a later time. Yes I knew he is an animauigs. His rat form could help him escape.I have searched for the dark lord to rise him again." said Bella. " Well at least I know not to get between you and your master." said Sirius.," Only if someone had heard this." then the minister shows up._

I knew he had heard what we said about Petegriew. I was wondering what he was thinking. Minister Fudge was furious that no one knew about the switch and Petegriew is a death eater on the loose. He agreed about keeping my animaougis form a secret and now is keeping James a secret. Harry pretends to be a seventeen year old boy with his friends. The daily prophet had been with him and the wizarding world news,and Wizarding Radio station. The whole lot had heard it. The news couldn't tell about me and james being animaugs's and Remus being a werewolf. Dumbeldore and His wife Athena are in charge helping the minister. They told him what to do. I was let go and the kids came with me. I went and Lived with dear old Mum and Dad. Bella didn't get in trouble ethier. We all returned the day still when the battle happened so we were gone for a few hours while everyone else years. The one thing to keep them safe is take aging potions and being the secret keeper. I enjoyed when I got out of Azkaban.

MEMORY. _" I think you are just going have to stay here." said Mum. I was going be asked by Ameila Bones what happened and how it happened. Ameila was at Hogwarts with us. She came having a perpurse. She recently became head of DMLE.(department of magical law enfroccment.) " Well Mr. Black looks like we have a case to sort out." said Ameila. " Yes we do."said Sirius. Bella came because she was required. " Mrs. Lestrange when did you see Mr. Petegriew at death eater meetings." said Ameila. " I saw him frequently. He gave the dark lord information as being a spy to see what dumbeldore was up to. The dark lord has spies in many places. Dumbeldore never knew what Petegriew was up to. I talked to him about what he had to report. Some times he snuck into the Ministry to get information for the dark lord." said Bella.," I kept talking with him. He gave information like the ministry was planning to do a raid on a death eater house, incase a death eater had to hide any dark objects." Ameila had wide eyes at that. " He's a rat animiaugs and used that to sneak around the ministry with out being seen." said Bella._

_" The minster told me all about your two's talk." said Ameila still shocked.," Could you tell me about what plans he told You-Know-Who." Bella had a thoughtful expression on. " Yes He told the dark Lord about the raid on the Crabbes house, he told master about the attack on headquarters so we could move quickly, Petegriew also said the aurors were planning to raid the Goyle house." said Bella.," he told master about the DMLE was searching any family that had to do with the dark arts, The information that Aurors were searching London for any death eaters of the dark lord, Also searching Little Hangington, The Minister was planning to meet with the head of DMLE." " The minister was sending aurors to Great Hangington, The raid on Rookwoods house." said Bella. " That's all of what Petegriew got Voldemort and the Death Eaters." asked Sirius. " Well half." said Bella. Sirius and Ameila's eyes were wide." I see that Mr. Petegriew was busy spying for You-Know-Who." said Amiela. ," What more important is he gave a lot of what the Minstry planned away. We could have surprised the emeny if Petegriew wasn't there." Ameila went and wrote this stuff on parchment._

_" Petegriew was assigned to me and pretty much did what I ask. The Dark lord gave him all the assignments. He went to DMLE's filing cabeints and got files for master and gave them to him to find the person he wanted." said Bella. Another wave of shock went into Amiela and Sirius. They stared at Bellatrix with shock. She was like source of information and they knew they needed to get everything out of her." He got the file on Furgis Andrews and gave it to master, also Anglene Thompsan, Anglenia harris, Marge wales, Samatha Furgis, and STeven furgis." said Bella.," He also told us about the raid on Xavier Roberts house, Also the attack on Andrew Harrison's house." Ameila was getting angry on all the information the rat had gotten from stealing files and spying on them. She wrote it all had gotten important iformation on the war. Bella left after giving all the information on him. Sirius was shocked at what wormtail did._

_I knew that The rat had to get all he had coming. Then he remembered that Petegriew had also been her brother's and sister in laws secret keeper. Sirius had been there as a witness. Sirius got a penisive from his room. He told her to jump in the memory._


	5. Chapter 5

AMiela of the past. POV

I was angered by what I saw. Sirius POV. _I knew what she saw made her angry. Petegriew we trust you to be our secret keeper." said Edgar. " Yes we want to keep the children safe." Amara said. _Susan has her silbings and Amara her mother and Edgar her father back and she loved it. I had witnessed them trust Petegriew with their life. He told just like with Lily and James where they were. He felt no remorse. Petegriew would stay hidden for a long time. _I saw as she became angered by what she saw. She was just happy Susan made it out alive. Ameila started crying about what happened that day. Ameila went to write this down. Petegriew had become almost as dangerous as his master. I went to get my Auror job back and became Ameila's secretary. I went under a disguise while my parents watched the kids. I went and started the day with doing paper work all around the desk. Some needed Ameila's approval. _I visited Petunia. It was few hours for our bodies in the veil. Everyone else's minds took longer.

_I remember the veil kept us their and Dumbeldore kept us in his house. Justin was token and put by my body. We were dead but watched the headmaster do the potion. Ginny was out of it like Harry. Justin knew to call Ginny and show harry with the stone. " Harry is that you." said Ginny." Yes it is." said Harry. " Your dead aren't you." said Ginny.," I knew it was true, seeing it happen is so much." " Yeah we have each other at least to see from the stone." said Harry. Harry had shown delight but felt sad Ginny couldn't totally be there. " Mum can't get over it and I'm doing my best to try to move on." said Ginny. I knew Ginny could never find true love with some one else because Harry is her true love. Petunia was now sad. Dumbeldore gave her a duplicate body, new bodies came out of the veil for others. I see the longing in their eyes. Ginny tried to help Tonks to move on. Andy was becoming sad about what happened to me. I saw Snape without Harry had no one to have any reason to bother Gryffindor. Any link to James is now gone. Tonks counldn't do her memorphus abilities any more. Snape had been protecting Harry for Lily and had nightmares now of how he failed. Petunia put Harry's body next to his parents. _

_Dumbeldore made the excuse that Harry ran away. Kingsley was put in charge of his chase. Fudge admitted Voldemort's back. I decided to help Lily. Lily veil POV. I thought of how Severus and Petunia were hurting. Petunia I visited daily. Severus I went to and now saw him standing in a meadow." Lily what are you doing here. I failed you." said Severus." Severus you didn't fail me." said Lily. Petunia actually sees me for the first time right now with Severus. " Lily your here, I can't believe I'm a total failure. I couldn't even protect your son right." said Petunia. " Tuney you did what you could, so did you Severus, I know you both are sad that Harry is dead." said Lily.," Everyone dies and it's the circle of Life." " I've come to tell you that thank you for doing what you could do, we have our baby boy back even though we expected much later." said Lily.," I know you both did you what you could, Dumbeldore has said he has run away to public in the wizarding world. They would lose their morale if they knew what really had happen. The memory of him is what you can do to remember him." " I know you still have John to take care of to, Petunia you have remembered me when looking at Harry. Severus you have also remembered me this way. Just look at Pictures of us together the both of you." said Lily._

_" Look at Pictures of Harry to remember him. You two have never failed me. The people we remember are always in our hearts. Some one else has come to thank you." said Lily. " Yes I have." said James.," I see Severus you did what you could, Petunia thank you for taking our son in. He will be happy with us now that he is gone, don't think of him being sad but happy." " Everyone makes a decision and Harry is now with us, I forgot and thought that he didn't die when he was a baby, he was here and I thought well now we can be a family." said James.," Ginny weasley talks to him through the stone. He is happy here and even talks to people." " Yes we have our baby back and are a family. The one thing that is the most we could ask for is he is happy." said Lily._

_I was happy to see that people I cared about were enjoying Life. I watched Vernon talk to himself these days. Dudley has no to bully. Him running away is only posted in the Wizarding world. Harry loves my cooking and spending Time with us. Dudley is not talking to his friends much anymore. He's pretty much gotten aggressive about anyone who has spoken ill about Harry. He pretty much only hangs with his gang. The people around him are starting to get worried. Vernon and him are working out at the Gym. Petunia is only talking to herself these days. I stay home with the ones I love. Harry has tooken to us pretty fast. I guess when someone treats him well, he returns respect. But then we get sent to the world where were alive._

Sirius POV

I remember all of that after three days we were alive again. I stayed by Justin. Everyone from the first war and second war came back. Cedric ran to Cho. we are in hiding and staying that way. .

James POV.

I keep writing with them going into sixth year. Petunia knows were back but won't tell Dudley or Vernon so they can think about what they did to harry.


	6. Chapter 6

James POV

I have kept keeping my family safe and hope that we stay safe. Harry said Umbridge tried to control him but he was still let to play Quidditch. Fudge is trying to keep his office. The howlers come in by the dozens. Fudge denied Voldemort is back and now pays for it. I have joined the Aurors with Sirius again. Rufus is glad that I'm rejoining the forces. Harry is happy with summer holidays. Ginny is good as his wife. Severus is giving Albus information on the death eaters. Their sixth year is the year they have to be prepared for. Fudge is trying to stay in office. Ameila Bones has everything under control. She has us looking for the death eaters. Fred Weasley is still wondering where Katie is. Professional Quidditch teams are doing their games at Hogwarts. Vikitor Krum is coming with other teams to see them Practice. Irelands team Seeker Aaron Lynch is from Hogwarts and they all in the Leauges in Europe are watching Hogwarts Quidditch Teams. I stay with Sirius mostly at my house to guard harry.

Harry is starting the dueling club called D.A. for short up again. Their 6th year is going be exciting. Lily is happy last year Harry was made a Prefect. Now only if he _became_ caption of Gryffindor Quidditch team. I have thought of his abilities in Quidditch are excellent. The one thing him and Lily are doing is studying. The defense Teacher Albus is looking for. Remus gets the position. Alastor is back on the Auror squad. " Potter what are you doing." said Moody. " Well trying to be useful." said James. " Well there is a lot you can do." said Moody.," Albus and Fudge are talking about what to do. You can never be to careful." " Time to train the Trianees. Okay all of you want to become Aurors. You have to be agile. Can't mess around." said Moody. Moody always has them on their toes. Rufus is the only one other then Moody they will listen to. I keep my hopes up and know that we just get stuck guarding the house because we won't be in harms way. The elite pureblood circles are very interesting always.

I keep my watch and they are safe at the house. This time none of the order knows our secret keeper. Harry's birthday comes and he gets a badge to be Gryffindor caption of the Quidditch team.

Harry POV

I Enjoy arriving by floo. Remus teaches us a lot. I enjoy being with Ginny. I continue care of magical creatures. " Hi Hagrid , I continued care of magical creatures to learn about them and see you ." " That's sweet Harry." said Hagrid. " Alright class were learning about Centaurs. They are proud creatures. They don't like being called halfbreeds and near human intellangce. The carry weapons." said Hagrid.," They are mostly arrows or swords." " They deserve respect and won't show any kindness to rude people, They stay in herds. They have a thing for divantion." said Hagrid. He took Arithmancy and Ancient Runes and History of magic as an extra corigerlar. He continued has Muggle studies with his mom. She teaches it to him on weekands." Centaurs are in wooded areas. The centaurs keep together and I would suggest never insulting them." said Hagrid.," Now onto Dragons. Dragons are very dangerous. The Hungarian horntail for instance. When their nesting mothers, they are very protective of their children." The class continued for another hour.

the four of them went to lunch. His Aunt Petunia actually talked to him and helped him with his problems. He remembers Fudge wanting control over the school. His aunt decided to move them to Grimmauld place._" Harry do you think that you need your godfather." asked Petunia. "Yeah." said Harry._He was a mess and it showed. Aunt Petunia couldn't watch him like that anymore. She moved the Dursleys to a magical house._" Well this certainly is some house. I think that we might have to give you more food Harry." said Petunia. She started giving him more food. _I thought I was going crazy. The only thing more strange is how they were going about their days. Uncle John lives with them sometimes. Also remembering Umbridge trying to control him. _" Well Mr. Potter we will see how the lines go." said Umbridge. He refused to call her professor in his brain. Mongancoll found her doing blood quills. " UMBRIDGE." said Monogancoll. " Hello Professor." said Umbridge. She stunned Umbridge. The toad was running out the door. She had been in the first week._

_Umbridge started using regular quills for Harry. McGonagall had her on her heels. Harry started the D.A. for that reason. Umbridge used blood quills on Seamus after he started rebelling. McGonagall has everything under control. Umbridge wrote to the Minister evrythingis fine. Umbridge becomes high inquisitor. McGonagall told her she better say everything is fine. Umbridge was completely terrified of her. The Ministry is doing everything they can do to keep everything under control. Umbridge is keeping the students apart and making them miserable. McGonagall got the Governors of Hogwarts and they set Umbridge straight. " How do they get to me what to do." said Umbridge. " You mean the Governors of Hogwarts. They decide what you teach and you would be wise to listen to them or the Ministers biggest supporters are gone." said Harry. Umbridge eyes got wide with shock. " You mean the Governors are the only ones supporting the Minister here." said Umbridge. Sirius became a governor of Hogwarts so I had something over her. _

_" Yes as they are only people that run Hogwarts. Who do think ran this school." said Harry. McGonagall had the support of the Governors so Umbridge Knew that she needed to ally with them. I told her I knew one and she started being nice to me. I studied for my OWL's. Umbridge is teaching about theory and doesn't know that I teach the Students real spells. Umbridge is caught using blood quills when Ameila Bones comes and goes to Azkaban. Percy Weasley starts teaching D.A.D.A. Umbridge was found out by parents that came to visit. " hello my name is Professor Weasley." said Percy. Ameila heard from her neice Susan about Umbridge. Percy kept his eyes on me when in his class. McGonagall kept an eye on Percy. " Mr. Weasley I mean you better watch your back." said McGonagall. Ameila got Barty Crouch Sr and they made sure Umbridge is never coming back._


	7. Chapter 7

Harry POV

Having a free period helps me remember how we changed our school. Percy denied as well that Voldemort is back. Fudge kept saying things about us. Now the daily prophet says you don't want to be a person with no sanity like Fudge. Our brains returned a few days after that but I saw everything. _" Well class we are going learn the theory of the spell ristpeuma." said Percy. Percy made the students learn theory through out the whole lesson. Sirius said that Fudge thinks Dumbeldore is building an army. It was a few weeks in the veil but a few days in the living world. Percy kept watching everyone. The classes are very good._ I think about what Snape shows kindness to my mom. It's like they were best friends. Draco Malfoy is on our side like Snape. later in Lily's office. " Mum I have a question." asked Harry. " Yes Harry what is it." said Lily. " Sorry you don'y have to answer it, I want to know are you and Professor Snape friends. Were you both as kids?" asked Harry. " Yes Harry we are friends. We were even as kids. I know you saw his memory. He regreted it the instant he said the word. Mudblood, I saw him standing out the Gryffindor common room." said Lily.," Marlene said he put himself under the invisiblity spell. I had to coax him out of it. I didn't know, The first time he asked me I wasn't ready to forgive him."

" I knew he was sad. I forgave him for it and we continued being friends. I just knew he would later regret working for Voldemort. Your father and I didn't get along for a long time." said Lily.," James was very big headed even then. Severus and James are rivals. Severus knew how to calm me down. James had the marauders to keep him company. I was with Severus and he didn't like James very much. His death eater friends were very persuading about joining Voldemort." " I was just trying to get through school. I had my best friend Severus Snape. I thought that James was a pain but we got over it." said Lily.

Hermione POV

I thought of how Ron and I are married. The one thing that I think is the most weird is Katie Bell is in love with Fred. James is the secret keeper and won't give her location away. I see Luna staring at Neville. Seamus is now nervous about things. I see him looking at the girl named Padma Patil. She is a ravenclaw. Lavender is crushing on someone but won't tell anyone. Padma I have gotten to each know. Greyback's son that is a werewolf is going to school. I think that he is different from his dad. He lives with his mom, sally. I think that they have the most special thing going. Lavender looks at him. The only thing she can focus on. His name is Orion. Orion looks in books always. " Lavender do you love Orion." asked Hermione. " Yes I love him." said Lavender. She doesn't usually act this way. So unfocused and depressed. Padma is crushing on Seamus.

Lavender is becoming depressed because the one thing she wants is Orion. She is forming metamorphus bonds in her hair. Draco is becoming more of a person. He is becoming depressed because he thinks no one wants to talk to him. He only talks to Professor Snape. He has a problem and sees what he wants. He looks at Sirius's picture and whispers family. I think Its not to late to save him. Pictures of Tonks he looks at to. Then he starts writing letters to her but crunches them up. He thinks of what the dark lord would say. He worries because his mother waits for his father to escape. " Malfoy are you okay." asks Hermione. " No I can't take Isolation. I have considered that maybe contacting my relatives that are disowned but who would talk to me. Mother said I have to stay some where else with her relatives but not Aunt Bella. Regulus is one I could stay with but she said not a death eater." said Draco., " I have even thought talking to Andrenmonda." " Well why not Tonks you stay with." said Hermoine.

" You kidding and besides I have to be able to be safe. I keep staying with Hogwarts as safe haven. I can't think straight." said Draco. I think it has gotten worse. Pansy Parkison is talking with Draco. I start thinking. Voldemort is the one that will want to recruit him. The other signs start to show up to. Malfoy dyed his hair dark Brown. He doesn't want anyone to see him ,wait hair brown . He became a metamorphus. His hair would only turn dark colors now. His hair turned black and Long. It became shoulder length. I start seeing it. Tonks is happy again but even she seems to be missing happiness a lot. Remus is what makes her happy. Then his turns pink and it bubblegum pink. That's it, he misses tonks because she is possibly the only member that's near his age on his mom's side. I think about this over the next few days. His emotions are all over the place. I take him to see Snape. Snape couldn't even help him. The usual light blond hair gone.


	8. Chapter 8

Hermione POV

Malfoy hair is still Bubblegum pink. The abilities he has are going willy nilly because of his emorions. Remus even begins to see Malfoy struggling with everything. Tonks patrounus is a wolf. Remus is werewolf so it changed to a wolf. I know Tonk's is busy with auror business. Crabbe and Goyle even notice their best friend not being himself. Tonks has her hair long and bubblegum pink." Hermione who is that student with cute hair." said Tonks. " That's Draco Malfoy." said Hermione. Tonks looks shocked. I explain what is going on. She brings Malfoy over. His hair is still bubblegum pink because he can't control his abilities. Tonks teaches him control and he turns it into long shoulder length black hair and puts it in a ponytail. It seems that he needs to be happy. So it will take a while and Tonks and Remus are taking him in. Malfoy keeps walking and just keeps his emotions under control. It was weird and the Malfoy I know never was like this.

He became a solid shell of nothing. It was killing him to not see his mother. Meteporiclly speaking. Tonks has to visit everyday to make sure he is okay. the one thing I was not sure of is his Patrounus. He was able to do rhinos before. The tough guy image was slowly going away. I thought of how he must be getting more depressed. What is making him depressed. The only thing that can get someone this upset is who their in love with. I saw him with Astoria Greengrass. She's been giving googly eyes to Professor Lupin. That's it, she is in love with someone else, while he is in love with her. Tonks is married to Remus and Astoria is only on her obsessive love with Remus. Pansy and him are dating but it's like only two people forced together are trying be in love. Draco has been crying because he thinks she can never be his. Astoria has been depressed because Remus is who she loves. Then she started falling in love with Cormac Mclaggen. She still has googly eyes for Remus and can't get over him.

I thought that Draco was only crying because of his mom. Cormac Mclaggen she has been seeing and his Patrounus is a wolf like hers is. I think of how his hair has stayed black and not changed to his real hair color. It changes to any other. Black is the main color.

Ron POV

I think about what Hermione has told us. I think about the one thing that Pansy wants to drag it on. Tonks said their relationship is the only thing keeping him sane. I see Astoria looking at Remus still. The one thing is what she is doing to my arch emeny is wrong. I tell her what she is doing. She goes to Malfoy and kisses him. She broke up with mclaggen. Malfoy gets Bubblegum pink, so its a sign that he is returning to normal. It will stay that way until he can see his parents. Pansy and him broke up. I thought how he is whole and has to stay with her now. She is in our class year. She becomes apart of the group, like Malfoy. Tonks hugs him because his face shows a smile. She still has a wolf patrounus and Draco's is a wolf to. His tough guy side returns. I think that classes will do well.

Lily POV

I think about The classes going on. I teach the students about history of magic. I decide to teach the part they had in Muggle history. Ancient Greece is the subject. The students were capivated by all the information. " Who is Alexander the great." asked Seamus. " Well mr. Finggan, he was a muggle who conquered many lands for Greece in times as their ruler. Athens is the capital and even it was as well in Acient times. Back to the topic at hand. Salazar Slyterin is the one who made Merlin in the Magical arts." said Lily. Dumbeldore brang Merlin back who as his son chose a mortal life but now is immortal. They are co- headmasters of Hogwarts. " Hello Students of Hogwarts." said Merlin," I remember when Hogwarts was young and full of life. Salazar was always an eager fellow, he taught us many great things. I went to Hogwarts when he was young. I was a young eager student like many of you probably were. He never trusted muggles or their children with magic. I studied how they got it. Squibs married muggles and later they could have kids with magic. My mentor was an excellent teacher." " Those days were when even Morgana was still learning magic from our teachers. Morgana's mother left her half brother Arthur who would become king with his father because he was normal. Salazar even had his faults." said Merlin.

" Godric Gryffindor was the only man that would stand up to his friend with the other founders to Salazar. Gryffindor I think is avery wise teacher as well." said Merlin. The Slyterins were shocked with wide eyes." Salazar never knew love for people could mean. My mum was a woman he loved madly but could never have. She married my father out of love for him. He knew eventually in life he would have to marry. He married had kids. I knew I reminded him of my mother, but I was one of his good pupils regardless. Others in the house didn't take anything in with the time in class they had." said Merlin.


	9. Chapter 9

Lily POV

I think about how Petunia saved Harry from Death Eaters. Petunia never told me she is a witch._ Rabisatan Lestrange escaped Azkaban. He showed up and blasted the door off it hinges. " WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN MY HOUSE." yelled Vernon. " Filthy muggle hand over the child and I'll be on my way." said Rasbtian.," I shall avenge my master and be on my way." " I WILL NOT MOVE, THIS IS MY HOUSE." yelled Vernon. " LISTEN MUGGLE WE CAN DO THIS THE HARD WAY OR THE EASY WAY." said Rasbatian.," NOW MOVE ASIDE." " NEVER WILL I MOVE." Bellowed Vernon. " GIVE ME YOUR NEPHEW SO I CAN KILL HIM, YOU WON"T EVER HAVE TO TAKE CARE OF HIM AGAIN." said Rasbatian.," NOW STAND ASIDE FOR HARRY POTTER TO DIE." " NO I WILL NEVER STAND ASIDE FOR YOU TO KILL HIM." screamed Vernon. " Fine have it way, AVADA KEDAVRA." said Rasbatian. Vernon fell but his heart was still beating. Petunia ran with Dudley and Harry to the back yard. " Mudblood Witch this can be the hard way or the easy way." said Rasbatian. " NO I WILL NEVER STAND ASIDE FOR YOU TO KILL HIM. KILL ME INSTEAD." said Petunia. " Avada kedavra." said Rasbatian. Petunia fell as well but her heart is still beating. Marge dursley runs in front of Dudley and Harry." Let me guess your here to protect Harry Potter to." said Rasbatian. " Hello Rasbatian." Said Dumbeldore._

_"YES Hi Rasbatian." said Athena. Sirius grabbed Harry, While Marge grabbed Dudley." Stupefy." said Dumbeldore. Rasbatian got hit with it and got knocked out. After that Vernon and Marge got into shape and Became lean and muscular. Sirius , Justin, and Reggie moved into the house. Vernon, Petunia, or Marge would not leave Harry side. Harry ran away sometimes from the Over protectivness. Peir Pokess father Andrew saw what happened and as Chief police officer had police officers that are high ranking guarding Privet drive. _I think about those things I watch. Sometimes Dudley and Vernon got aggressive and wouldn't let Harry out for days. They were told were back and are ahppy along with Harry being back. The great thing Harry did in class was tell about what Merlin talked about. I think about the good grades the students got. I get the grades and put them on the papers. I keep my students active. Remus is teaching them about defending them selves.

Andromenda POV

I remember That I wanted to protect my family at all cost. I went to Dumbeldore and asked him to protect us. _" I want to know that you can keep in one place." said Albus. " I want to have my husband and child to be with me." said Andromenda. I went back home and saw who our secret keeper was. Narcissa was standing their. I became shocked. She kept us safe. " What are we going do. The one we want to keep safe is three months old. Ted worked in a muggle bank for a living. I went around the house doing chores. Dora was always so cute. I kept her safe. " She is going to be a strong fighter. I want our child to be safe. I chose you over my family." said Andromenda.," I think that was my best choice ever. I have to keep us safe." The family photos are for us to keep of her childhood. Ted started to be more careful around town._

_I have Dora with me at all times. I keep the two with me. Narcissa has stayed hidden at Malfoy manor. Bella always felt she needed to get rid of us. I took Dora and hid where in the house where we could. Being nine months old she had to keep close to me. I have kept her on my hips. Lucius led raids close to our house and totured the poor people. I kept the doors closed and put silencing spells so they couldn't hear us. I was always secretive with our house. Ted took the back door so they didn't hear him. I know what it could do for us. " Tell me where the others are now. I want to purge the world of the others." said Lucius." Now,now Lucius lets have fun while we can." said Bellatrix.," I'm sure they will speak soon enough. The filth will have a chance to live if it can fight." " Yes Bellatrix." said Lucius. When she became a year old we celebrated her birth._

_Albus has come over to make sure were safe. Dora is happy to see him. Sirius comes to see Dora. He heard of her being born. I named Sirius her godfather. Her twin brother Andrew also was a lot to take care of and Sirius is his godfather as well. Dora and Andrew are watched by Narcissa at the house when we need a break. A duplicate is at Malfoy manor._


	10. Chapter 10

Voldemort POV

I have seen all people in the news paper from both my wars are back. Harry potter is back with his parents. I knew that I should prepare. I knew that mudbloods now are purebloods and started collecting them into my ranks. Barty Crouch Jr escaped to serve me another day. he confessed everything to the minister and stunned him and the POV. I remember the dark mark crouch jr put on me and I feel when Voldemort calls meetings , he put all the spells needed to make sure I feel the pain. Back To Voldemort POV. I press the mark on Wormtail. I Remember freeing my death eaters in Azkaban. Wormtail helped with the others to nurse me back to health. _" Wormtail where are you." said Voldemort. " Right here master." said Wormtail. " Good make the potion so I can get stronger." said Voldemort. " Yes master." said Wormtail. Wormtail gets the potion and pours it down my mouth. I get stronger._I keep waiting for the others. The ones in Azkzban will have to wait a while most have escaped from there. I have got Stan Shunpike to join by saying I would kill his family.

I see all escaped from Azkaban. The circle is complete. I greet everyone. " I see that you all have escaped. We have two new recruits joining us. They will be tested before they join us. I want no weaklings in my circle. They are Vinncent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle." said Voldemort.," Wait three the other is Theodore Nott." " Bella, Rasbtian, Rhouduphus , and Barty Crouch Jr. will test them. They can do what ever they want. A Muggle - born will also join tonight. Do be nice. Since they are squibs desendents and goblins also agree with this, we will welcome him." said Voldemort.," His name is Nicklaus Thompson. I will test him myself, remember the blood ritual the golbins proved it." They test the first three, and the three pass. I test the Nicklaus Thompson. " Imperio." said Voldemort._," Do the crutaius curse on Lucius Malfoy. Do it. / Nikclaus I WON'T/ Voldemort do it , you know you want to. He deserves it./ I WON'T said Nikcklaus. _" Good." said Voldemort.," You were able to fight it." " I value that kind of will power." said Voldemort.

The death eaters were in shock.


End file.
